


Perpetuity

by Rhys_Myr



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhys_Myr/pseuds/Rhys_Myr
Summary: Yui didn’t realize when the sword came down. But after that she heard nothing but silence. Complete and utter silence.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Brothers by blood

Yui was afraid.

Afraid of the storm to come. The very storm which breeds from a certain white haired vampire's anger and at present was unintentionally provoked by her.

 _"I shouldn’t have agreed with the triplets."_ She thought.

"What. Are.You. Doing. Here?" Subaru growled.

"Why I have come here to enjoy the New Year's Carnival just like every pathetic human here and a certain pathetic baby s _akamaki_." Kou exclaimed.

"Why you-" 

"Subaru-kun, wait!" I caught his arm before he could throw a punch. "Why don’t we go see the fireworks or search for Ayato-kun and the others?" I asked nervously.

"I don’t want to go and see some stupid fireworks with you stupid _mortal_ and nor do I want search for those idiots. Its all your _fucking_ fault that I am stuck in this _stupid_ place just because of your _stupid_ wish to go to a fucking festival."

He said it in a fit of rage, I know. But it didn’t soothe the ache in my heart.

"How mean Subaru-kun ! Look you are making M-Neko chan cry." Kou-kun said pointing to my teary eyes. He cupped my face and brushed his thumb on my cheek. "Why don't you come with me M-Neko chan? Lets see the fireworks together. Just you and me. How about it?

Before I could respond, Subaru-kun pulled me away. "She's not going anywhere especially with the likes of you half-blood." He snapped at Kou-kun. "And don't you start crying on every single matter, you _fucking_ idiot!" Subaru snapped at Yui.

Yui soon found herself dragged by the wrist and almost stumbling. "Subaru-kun, wait!" She said, trying to get him slow his pace. But the vampire paid no heed.

 _"A man blind with rage has no sight."_ Her father used to say.

" _Father."_ Yui thought sadly. It has been a year since she came to the sakamaki mansion. A whole year since she saw her father. She doubts if she will ever see him again. She misses it sometimes. The life she had before. The church and her friends. The brothers are the only ones she has now. Though they are cause of her miseries pretty much all time she doesn’t resent them completely. These vampires are not her people, not even humans but yet sometimes she cannot help but pity them. She knows that she shouldn't. All this time they have done nothing but be cruel to her. But they are the only people who are with her now. 

_"_ _E_ _ven my own father has abandoned me."_ Yui thought bitterly. 

Her train of thoughts stopped when they came to a halt. They were far away from the crowd, away from the carnival. _"This is-"_

"Well what are you gawking at? You were the one who wanted to see the fireworks. And I am not going to search for my idiot brothers. So wait for two fucking hours now!"

"Its okay Subaru-kun. I am fine with waiting." I said smiling at him.

"Wha-Whatever, I-I j-just w-wanted to g-get aw-away from th-that half-blood ba-bastard." Subaru said with a red face.

 _"How cute."_ Yui thought. Seeing the change in his mood made her feel better. Coming to the carnival doesn't seem like a bad idea now. _"Now that I think about it, it was rather a funny event getting him here."_

Reiji-san and Shu-san had gone to the demon realm as the two of them were summoned by their father. No one, even those _two_ do not know the reason. Before leaving, Reiji-san had handed over the responsibility of the household and his brothers to the servants and Yui. Since I was a bit more well behaved than his troublesome brothers, he thought I might be able to keep them at bay to some extent even though I am just a mere _mortal_. Also I will be punished if I fail to do my task as it would imply that I pay no heed to the lessons that he provides me. So when Laito-kun proposed that we should go and visit the carnival, I agreed without any hesitation.

 _"If anything happens, at least Reiji-san's beloved mansion will be unharmed."_ Yui had thought sarcastically. It was difficult getting Subaru-kun out. I had to beg and bribe the triplets with takoyaki, macarons and sweets to take Subaru-kun with us.

_"No way I was going alone with those three. They would have drank me dry by now if I were."_

When none of my pleads or Laito-kun's sugarcoated words hadn’t worked, Ayato-kun and Laito-kun seized him by the arms and dragged him to the limo. Subaru-kun had screamed, kicked and cursed out so many curses that I thought he was probably shouting in some foreign language. His temper had cooled down a bit in the limo when he realized that all his attempts to escape were useless especially when he is being sandwiched in the middle by Ayato-kun and Laito-kun who were still holding him down. Meanwhile I had to sit beside Kanato-kun and had stayed in constant fear as when he might start choking me just because he feels like it or teddy told him to. However I was painfully aware of the hateful glares Subaru-kun was sending my way.

 _"If only looks could kill, I would have been dead indeed."_

When we had reached the carnival, I was excited beyond my expectations. In my short span of life, I had been to carnivals, festivals and circuses only a few times as most of my time was spent in the church. So its fun going out with the brothers. It makes me forget about the vicious monsters that they are. Subaru-kun was still in a bad mood but at least he wasn't trying to kill anyone now. We visited a few shops, got on some rides and went to the funhouse. Ayato-kun and Laito-kun went in leaving only me, Subaru-kun and Kanato-kun. Soon after Kanato-kun left us too and went off on his own to the candy stalls with teddy. So I was left all alone with Subaru-kun. Its not like I am complaining but he does not frighten me any less than his brothers and today he just seems angrier than usual.

 _"Something must have happened."_ Yui thought. In such difficult moment we came face to face with kou-kun. My blood had ran cold thinking of the calamity that might occur. But the worst has now been averted. _"Thank God."_

"Tch, I changed my mind. Lets go and look for them. Its useless to wait here. For all I know they probably went back leaving us here." Subaru-kun said.

"My My, we aren't that despicable to leave our younger brother and bitch-chan all alone. It truly saddens me that you think of us to be so low.

"Subaru! You better have not touched pancake!"

"Can't you two shut up for once!? You are disturbing teddy."

I turned around to find none other than the triplets. Before I could say anything, I was pulled into someone's arms. 

"Bitch-chan! I was looking for you everywhere. You were supposed to wait for us until we came out of the funhouse. I had so many plans. It was really mean of you to leave me alone with Ayato. He tried to leave me behind every single time." Laito-kun exclaimed dramatically. 

"What did you say!? You were the one who fucking ditched me." Ayato said.

"I didn't ditch you Ayato, I was just busy hanging out with a cute human." Laito replied in a pleasant voice. "But now that we are all together, why don't we go back?" 

"L-Lets leave after watching the fireworks." I said nervously. "They will be starting anytime soon."

"Trust me bitch-chan, I would like nothing more than to spend more time with you here." Laito-kun said. "But we need to leave. Now." He said in a serious voice.

"What did you three do this time?" Subaru asked suspiciously.

"Well....We may or may not have murdered someone." Laito said sheepishly.

"Wait! What!? Why?" I asked being horrified. 

"Its not our fault." Kanato-kun replied.

He later on says in a raging voice, "That _witch_ was the one who tried to kill us first! If it weren't for these two I would have _gutted_ her out for attempting such daring task!" 

"If it weren’t for us she would have gutted you instead. So show some gratitude to Yours Truly." Ayato said.

"Reiji is going to kill you for this, you know? Subaru said. 

_"Why of course he will. And I will be his first victim."_ I thought. 

At the end, we didn't get to see the fireworks. We hurried to the limo and rode for home before the committed homicide came to light. 

"You three said that you killed a witch." I said. "Like an actual witch?"

"Yes Bitch-chan, an actual witch. Or she might have been a vampire hunter. I am not quite sure. You shouldn't be so surprised considering the fact that you live with vampires. If we can exist, why not witches?" Laito-kun said. 

_"Of course I shouldn't be surprised. What's next I wonder? Werewolves? Krakens and dragons? Or maybe unicorns?"_ I thought sarcastically. 

Soon we reached the mansion. Upon entering we found the eldest brother laying down on a couch in the living room.

 _"Oh god! They are back. Reiji-san is going to be very angry."_ I shuddered thinking of him.

"You guys are back. Why so soon?" Laito asked.

"Only I came back. Reiji is still in Eden." Shu answered lazily.

"Why?" Subaru asked.

I saw a smirk creeping up on Shu-san's face. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up. After a moment of silence he said, "Our dear father has arranged something for him. A marriage actually. The wedding might be held after a month or so. I do not know anything other than that."

"Does that mean four-eyes won't be here to nag anymore?" Ayato asked almost expectantly. "This news kinda makes me not hate father for the moment." He continues later on grinning. 

"How exciting!" Laito said with mischevious glint in his eyes. "Why don't we celebrate for our brother then? Wish him a happy married life? Arrange a bedding ceremony?" Laito asked with the same mischievous look 

"Prepare for his farewell for all I care." Shu said grimly.

"Come on now, don't be like that. Show some care at least." Laito said tauntingly.

"After all you two are brothers. Brothers by blood." 

**A/N: Hello people! I am Rhys Myr and this is my first time literally writing anything let alone a fanfic. However continue reading if you like it and kindly follow.**


	2. End Of Perpetuity

This festival is nothing compared to the ones held in _Makai_.

Colourful canopies brightened by lamps underneath, laughing children, the sweet sound of music swaying in the place like wind and the bright moon shining in the dark sky from the above, illuminating the field below. This was the human culture his father had adapted centuries ago in the demon realm and his kind had come to peace with it. In fact now, they enjoyed these mortal traditions. Kanato likes it too, he won't deny that. Why wouldn't he? To him, these places have the most abundance of sweets and candies. There are always a stall of these delights available everywhere around fair with different varieties ready. Besides his status as the Vampire prince sometimes lets him have those sweets for free. Truly, the festivals of _Makai_ are just something else. And the use magic and sorcery makes it all too different. 

Compared to all these, this New Year's carnival is just plain dull and boring. Moreover there are only five candy stalls throughout the entire _carnival_ _!_ He has not eaten a single sweet the entire _day_!Reiji is not even there to make it. Literally all these candies are of the same type and fucking tasteless. Its not enough. He needs more. 

Most importantly he wants to go home. But he can't do any of that because he is lost now. He now can't _even_ feel any of their presence because of all this _people_ swarming all around him. Damn Laito and all his fucking ideas.

At least he has teddy. He is always there even when no one else is.

With nothing else to do kanato continued his search. After walking around for what felt like an _eternity_ , he stopped. He won't find his brothers like this. And all these _god damned_ humans with their nonsensical chattering are driving him _insane_. He already has too many voices in his head. He can't deal with more. He needs to go somewhere secluded. Somewhere with silence. With this aim in mind he moved. Just when he got out of the crowd, moving towards the isolated part of the field, his eyes caught something interesting. It was a big vermilion tent situated in a space of its own, further away from the other attractions of the fair. A huge signboard stood high out in the front with fairylights illuminating its writings and the vermilion coloured canopy by spreading out on its surface. 

It was written in bold and cursive letters on the signboard-

MADAME ZORAYA OF THE COVEN!

THE ORACLE OF YOUR FUTURE.

A fortune teller. Festivals in _Makai_ do not have them. We, immortals have no need of the future knowledge when eternity is what lies before us.

Since he came all this way, he might as well go inside. It looks quiet and there seems to be no customers. Who knows? This _oracle_ might even help him find his brothers.

He proceeded towards the tent, delving deeper into the silent environment, further away from the crowd. As soon as he stepped inside, the atmosphere changed filling his senses with a sense of familiarity very much akin to that of magic. Dark magic. Coming here is probably a mistake as the person inside would be no ordinary human. But he was a vampire, a creature of the night and something like this couldn’t possibly harm him easily. The person inside may very well try and humour him.

Ignoring the signs of danger, he removed the curtains. He expected the fortune teller to be some ugly, ragged old hag just like the humans like to imagine them. But the woman in front of him was nothing like that. She was rather someone middle-aged with fair skin, wavy black hair reaching down to the waist and a slightly wrinkled face. She was dressed in dark violet robes, the ends of which was pooled around her feet as she was sitting down with small table in front of her figure. The table contained cards and beads on top of it along with a small stack of leather bound books at the corner. Her pale long fingers fiddling with the cards stopped as she raised her head to look at me. She smiled with a glint visible in her dull black eyes and spoke-

"Welcome, son of Karlheinz."

Taken a bit aback by her words I asked, "Do I know you?"

"No."

"How do you know who I was?"

"Everyone knows of the King's sons."

"Are you from the church?"

"I am far from being a member of the church. Fear not My Prince, I am no hunter."

"Then what are you?

"I am just a petty witch from a small coven. My identity is nothing worthy for Your Highness to concern himself with."

"Can you do it?" I asked with curiosity. "Can you tell me my future?"

"I will try my utmost." She said sincerely. "However, Your Highness will have to be more discrete about it. You may ask specifics of your future and I shall provide it's answers. In return...nothing will do. Afterall the Vampire Prince has graced me with his presence and it is more than enough. Now ask away-"

"Go to hell Laito!"

"Oh no, I reached here first brother and so I will enter before you. Now let go! Goddamn it!

The curtains shuffled vigorously until two figures fell out of it. What a coincidence. It just happened to be my full blooded brothers from the same mother. They fell fighting and bickering on the ground with Laito trying to release himself from the headlock Ayato has put him in. How unsightly. As annoying this situation has turned out to be, atleast I will be able to go back home now.

"Kanato! Fancy meeting you here. Did you came here to know your fortune as well?" Laito asked as he sat up on the ground finally releasing himself from the hold Ayato had on him.

"Oi bastard! Don't ignore me!" Ayato said screaming.

"Now now Ayato. Let leave our petty squables for now. What will this pretty lady think of us?" Laito said indicating the witch.

"How _joyful_ it is that Your Highnesses have all gathered here before my eyes! How can I be of service to My Princes?" The witch asked beaming.

"You know us?" Ayato asked being confused.

"You are the Vampire King's sons and descendants of Lord Burai himself." The witch replied. "Now, how can I help you?"

"Whatever woman. Tell me my future." Ayato demanded.

"Wait! Me first." Laito said in a childish tone.

"I was here way before any of you! Mine should be told first!" Kanato said angrily.

"How about I choose for Your Highnesses? Will that be alright?" The teller asked. 

The three of us stayed silent until we agreed and sat down waiting for our turn. 

"Then, the eldest prince can ask first. He seems the most eager."

Ayato flashed a triumph grin at us before turning to face the teller.

"Tell me. Will I be king?" Ayato asked expectantly.

"No, My Prince. That burden is for someone else to bear. Your path lies elsewhere." The witch replied. 

"But-"

"Ok, that's enough." Laito interrupted by shoving Ayato aside. "Now its my turn to ask."

"So I have slept with many woman beyond count in my entire long life. Did I happen to sire any child? Or do so in the future? Will they be born in the households of royals or measely servants? Laito asked curiously. 

"No child of yours has been born yet and nor they will be in the future. I am sorry My Prince but you are fated to be childless." The teller said with regret.

"Eh?" Laito blurted out seemingly not expecting this answer. 

"Why?" Kanato asked abruptly.

"Pardon?" The witch being confused asked.

"Why my brothers are not meant for the fates they want!?" Kanato continued. "Why Ayato should not be king or Laito be a father!? How can you tell? You have not used cards or anything but simply prophesied by looking at us. Why should we believe any of your _words_!? You claim to be a witch but shown nothing of your _powers_ in your predictions. The fact that you know that we are vampires doesn't mean anything! What proof do you have that your words will come true!?"

My brothers kept staring at me dumbfounded at my outburst. But the witch kept a straight face. A moment of silence passed among us until Laito's voice cut in.

"Hey Kanato, Ayato and I were just asking for the fun of it you know? There are no fortune tellers in the demon realm so we just wanted to see one. Isn't that right Ayato?" Laito said in a nervous voice probably fearing the possibility of ticking me off.

"Yeah that's right. Besides, nobody will be king except for me. Believe it!" Ayato said with enthusiasm. "So why don’t we ditch this place and go somewhere else?"

With that being said, they stood up and turned around to let themselves out. Hesitantly I followed their suit. I went ahead to push aside the curtains and stepped outside only to find myself entering the same place as before.

_"What is this? Some illusionary spell?"_

"What the- Is this your doing you bitch!? Because you better cut it out or I will rip you apart!" Ayato threatened.

"Do you really want to know My Prince?" The witch asked mockingly looking at Kanato. "Why your brothers shall not have their desires fulfilled?" She further asked. 

Only silence met her queries.

"Then listen. It is because they won't live past this blood moon long enough. And so shall _you_. There is only _death_ that awaits you three where your _noble_ _blood_ will spill and be put to _waste_. Only the bearer of heart shall _spend_ it well."

The witch laughed menancingly as she spoke, her eyes glinting with madness and her face distorted in a crooked manner. She kept laughing like a madman, like she just heard the funniest joke ever. Kanato didn't realize when the laughter died down or when she bent forward. He came to his _senses_ when all of a sudden a hand shot up and grabbed him by the neck. It was the witch. She pulled him close and whispered in his ears, "Do you hear it coming My Prince? The _end_ to your perpetuity? It is near. Very _near_. And you shall be the _first_ to go."

Kanato grabbed her wrists in an attempt to pull her away only to find the inhuman hold on his neck tightening. From the corner of his eyes he saw her unsheathe a silver dagger from underneath her robes. She raised it high up in the air-

-and brought it down on him. 

_SNAP!_

The hands on his neck loosened and the woman in front of him fell down. Her neck was twisted backwards with her eyes wide open. His brother stood over her mangled corpse.

"One of these days brother, you will get killed by listening to such nonsensical talks and we won't be there to save you." Laito said smiling.

"Whatever." Kanato replied.

"I believe I deserve a _thank_ _you_ at least."

"Fuck with your gratitude, you just commited homicide. Reiji's gonna gut you alive if he hears about this. Or worse if _father_ hears about this." Ayato said.

Laito went pale as his smile disappeared. 

"You guys will help me on this now wouldn't you?" Laito asked nervously. 

Ayato and I remained silent.

"I can't believe that I share my birth with you two ungrateful demons. But mind you, if I go down for another trip in the dungeons, you two will be coming with me." Laito said venomously.

"Lets just get out of here for now. All that nonsense fucking ruined my mood." Ayato said.

The triplets stepped outside the tent and started going towards the crowd. The corpse inside the canopy remained and the tent got engulfed in darkness as we moved forward. This was all nothing but another pathetic murder attempt for some vendetta we never got to hear about. But Kanato couldn’t forget her words.

_"There is only death that awaits you three."_

It is playing inside his head on repeat and thats all he can hear now. The other voices has died down and only _hers_ remains.

_"Do you hear it coming? The_ _end to your perpetuity? It is near. Very near."_

_"Only the bearer of heart shall spend it well."_

***Makai- demon world**


	3. A Sacred Bond

_"Eden has changed."_ Reiji thinks.

Or maybe he has just forgotten how his home used to look like. After all, its been many years since he last came here. From what his memory serves, it stood in the most darkest place of the realm, beneath the pitch black sky where no stars shone. Only the moon with its dull light was there. Yet Eden was _bright,_ and _beautiful_. Both inside and out. The castle down to its very core along with it's walls, lands and the garden of eternal flowers all around it is like an exquisite piece of art, whose _likes_ is not easily found in the demon realm. It is a castle that _lives_ and reflects it's owner's heart.

Now, Eden looks nothing more than any other ordinary castle. All that beauty, that magic which flowed within the castle is _fading_. And since the lunar eclipse has started, it seems like the kingdom has been drenched in blood. The moon has turned red and so has everything below it. It hovers ominously high in the sky, emitting an scarlet glow over the dying castle.

His father's powers are _weakening_ , Reiji thinks. He is having inner _conflicts_ with himself and grown _doubts_. Reiji doesn’t know regarding what that man is having troubles with and he doesn’t really care about it. However it does make him feel a little good that that _man_ is _suffering_ inside and probably can't do anything about it. The castle shows this. After all, Eden reflects it's owner's sentiments. Both good and bad.

Reiji took out his pocket watch and opened it. It has been three and half hour since he left the mansion and father has yet not arrived. His patience is wearing thin and on top of it, he is staying together with that deadbeat brother of his in their father's office. Since their arrival, Shu has been slumbering for hours on the large sofa, opposite to where he was sitting. Reiji doesn’t know for how long he can tolerate this. 

_"Why is father taking so long?"_ Reiji thought. 

After a good 2-3 hours later, the door to the office opened and Karlheinz entered. Both of the brothers stood up. Karlheinz was a man of dignity, grace and charm. It could be seen in his movements, his appearance,in his very presence. Perhaps these were qualities that has drawn people towards him and has also helped in establishing his status as the King. He always looked charming, fearless and elegant, his face adorned with a smile. But the man in front Reiji looks like a withering, aging man. His hair seems more white, his eyes of pure gold looks more bronze than golden and his face has gotten slightly wrinkled. Yet he approached us with a weary smile and said, "Shu and Reiji. Its been so long since I have seen you both. Are you brothers doing well?"

"We are fine father. But you don’t look so well. Are you alright?" Reiji asked.

"Oh! Nothing to worry about. I am quite alright. The lunar eclipse seems to have affected me more drastically this time. It will pass." Karlheinz said dismissing the issue. "Now. I have some good news. Especially for you Reiji."

_"For me?"_ Reiji thought. 

_"_ I have arranged a marriage alliance between you and Verlyn Agholor, the queen of the Adlers of the kingdom of Arthenius and the freelands. You two are to be wedded next month." 

Telling that I was merely shocked at his words would be an understatement. I stood in silence for some moments, contemplating before I choked out, "I don’t think I understand father." 

"What's there to not understand? In simple words, you are to be wedded." Karlheinz said cheerfully.

I stood frozen like a statue while the words sinked in. Anger and confusion started to overwhelm me. From the corner of my eyes I could see Shu smiling devilishly. 

_"He must be quite enjoying it. He enjoys seeing me in my worst moments and loves mocking me after. And how could father do this? How dare he..."_

"You are to break this news to your brothers Shu. So you can leave now and don't forget to tell them." Karlheinz said with the same cheery tone.

"I will be sure to spill the tea." Shu said tauntingly while leaving. When Shu left the room and was nowhere in sight, father turned to me and said, "I know this is a bit sudden for you but..."

"How.Dare.You?" Reiji asked angrily. "How dare you decided things for me without even asking for my consent? I am not some lowlife that you will..."

"Do not take that tone with me Reiji. Brace yourself. Whatever I did, I did for a reason." Karlheinz said in a grim voice. 

"I do not care for any of your foul reasons!" I answered back. "You can't make me do this. I won't do it."

Karlheinz let out a sigh and said, "I knew that you would not have taken this well. But certain compromises needs to be made for the kingdom to survive no? Of all people, I expect you to understand this better than anyone."

"What compromise!? You are just getting rid of me. Getting rid of the extras that you sired for that damned project. Is that what it is about? I failed to become Adam. That's why you are sending me off to the Adlers. You just have no use of me anymore. Tell me father, _isn't that it?_ " Reiji said seething with anger, his usual composure now lost.

Silence. It flooded the room as soon as those venomous words were spoken. The ambience of the castle shifted into stillness and the scarlet radiance around it turned a shade darker. It was as if time stopped considering how everything around the two vampires suddenly stood still. The sudden shift of the environment was enough to let Reiji Sakamaki know that he had spoken out of line. He grew rigid with fear, fear of the consequences of his insolence and fear of the cold fury of his father. The quiet ambience of the castle remained for a few moments until a harsh voice broke through it.

"Let me make one thing clear. You will marry Verlyn whether you want or not. You are not the first to be bound in a courtship unwillingly and certainly won't be the last. So either help yourself by being willing or let your anger fester because if need be I will have you dragged to the altar. And after all this is done, you will be all on your own. The Adlers won't take well of someone of the vampire clan for their king. But they can't also go over the words of their queen. However if their queen is not pleased with her husband, then I can't guarantee what might happen. But know this, I definitely won't concern myself with whatever that might become of you then. Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

"Good. Now why don’t we sit down and have a talk? You have made me feel like an explanation is owed." Karlheinz said, his voice now less harsh. 

Both father and son sat down face to face on the sofa as the grim tone of the castle changed back to its previous somber state. However with the beguiling appearance of the castle been long gone, the ominousness now lingers more than ever.

"Why me?" Reiji asked. "Why not Shu? Shouldn’t you search a bride for _him_ first? He will be the Vampire king after you. He will require a queen by his side."

"Well he is not king yet now is he? Shu can wait. And why would I make one of the clans of the demon realm especially the queen of one marry into the throne? To pave the way for them to usurp my throne and take the crown for themselves? I did not become king to cast myself and my kind away from power by such folly."

"Forgive me father for asking such a foolish question."

"No no. Its quite alright. You have the right." Karlheinz replied. He then heaved out a sigh and continued, "I have been ruling this realm since the millennial war. All the First Bloods were killed during that war or at least those who supported the former First Blood king Giesbach until the very end. Those who survived did not live much longer as they slowly succumbed to Endzeit."

"However, the ancestors race isn't gone just yet." Karlheinz said. "Giesbach's sons, Carla Tsukinami and Shin Tsukinami, they still live. I had trapped them in their castle, Banmaden by casting a barrier around it. But this lunar eclipse has weakened my hold on that barrier. Weakened enough for those two to break through it. The blood moon has made them stronger than ever while I have grown weaker. Carla has claimed himself to be the First Blood king and is now gathering an army to overthrow me. He has already gained enough power and support in a very short time. I regret saying this but the way things are looking right now, I am afraid that I won't be able to defeat Carla, at least not in this state."

"And what all this has to do with my courtship to Verlyn?"

"Marriage is a sacred bond. But demons like us are unlikely to put our faith in it anymore than the treacherous ones like the Adlers and Vibora. However isn't it worth having a little faith in if it can unite kingdoms and resolve past conflicts? Verlyn's late father and the former king Rahynar Agholor was thought to be the most trusted and loyal to the founders and yet even he abandoned them at the end. It was fully deserving of them, the founders I mean. Fully deserving of their needless pride and arrogance." Karlheinz said as his face twisted with disdain. 

"You weren't there Reiji. You do not know how it was. To live under the _hierarchy_ of the founders. They took too much pride in their strength, so much that they refuse to see the rest of us. The founders were the _superior_ and _stronger_ race. They would never willing bow to the weaker kind. And they have suffered greatly for it."

"Rahynar didn't want to fight a pointless war fueled by Giesbach's spite. That's why he withdrew from it and swore fealty to me. But this decision of his angered many of his own people who still sided with the founders. The whole clan has been thrown into the pits of chaos and schemes since then. Many are trying to usurp the Agholors on the account of their treachery while a few others still stand by their side trying their utmost to protect. They conspire and fight amongst themselves for the power to reign but cannot achieve that power so long the Agholors remain. Their riddance demands war and murder. Feuds of other races is none of my business but if the ruling house faces defiance, I do have to step in sometime and exercise my power as the Demon Lord now don't I?"

Reiji stayed silent.

"To remove the stain of distrust Rahynar has brought upon his own family, I have set up this union among our kingdoms. I believe this will subdue the rebel houses and make Verlyn stay on our side no matter what should Carla ever initiate war. Its a favour I am doing her you see. A favour for which she will spend her whole life repaying for but yet has no choice but to accept in the face of rebellion. It is a favour for you as well."

Reiji scoffed. "Oh really? How so? I never asked for this."

"You never asked for this and yet you are getting a opportunity as glorious as this without even lifting a finger. There are many out there who would do anything to be in your position. You get to be a _king_. The king of the Adlers of Arthenius. They and the entire freelands of the realm are yours to rule and command. You will be envied for it. Both here and there."

"Others can have it for all I care." Reiji said bitterly. "Uncle Richter is surely desperate enough to hog upon at it before you even utter the words."

Karlheinz laughed. "That is true I suppose. But you can't make a woman want if you do not provide her a little chase now can you?"

"Is that your reason for choosing me? Because you think I might appeal to the queen? I am sorry to say this but you have five other sons who are better suited to this than me."

"Well would your brothers be appealing to Verlyn's people? I think not. Like I said before, you are to be a _king_. So do what all kings do. The Adlers are on the verge of war. Carla will surely take advantage of this. He will certainly kill Verlyn and take over the Adler's throne. So see to that there remains no place for any traitors to defy before that happens. Their betrayal might be pardoned once they willingly kneel before their queen and me."

"You expect too much from me." Reiji scorned. Besides, why do you think that they will yield so easily now that Carla is here? What if they do not follow?"

"Well if that should happen.." Karlheinz uttered, wearing a vicious grin as his voice sliced through the quietness of the chambers. 

"...then they will only have themselves to blame when the sky falls down upon them."


End file.
